


Always You

by amoleofmonsters



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many universes, large and ever expanding. There are many worlds, turning around many celestial objects. There are many lifetimes, many bodies, and many identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, despite the fact that I have two tests tomorrow. It is barley edited and I'll probably regret this at a later date. Still, this is something I've wanted to experiment with. It's my first TimKon fic so please tell me what you think.

There are many universes, large and ever expanding. There are many worlds, turning around many celestial objects. There are many lifetimes, many bodies, and many identities.

Sometimes, they’re both boys. It’s a bit confusing and frightening. But mostly it’s wonderful. They hug and kiss and smile at each other because it doesn’t matter. Tim doesn’t think he’s ever been taller than Kon and sometimes it bothers him, but mostly he’s okay with it. Kon’s arms are strong and if Tim’s smaller, then it’s easier for Kon to hold him.

Their personal favorite is when they’re superheroes, teammates, friends, and lovers. When Kon is Tim’s clone boy and Tim is Kon’s Robin. It was hard getting there and there were a few deaths, one of which is Kon’s, but in the end, they have their own apartment. They love it because they had to work for it. It made them stronger. There were others, Stephanie and Cassie among them, that the boys loved, but ultimately they were each other’s. Tim likes it the best because there was nothing more wonderful than sharing his first time with an experienced Kon. 

Kon’s also quite fond of the time when they’re running from zombies, trying desperately to find Dick. There may have been uncertainty and fear, but after a long day of running for their lives, Kon likes nothing more than to breath in Tim’s scent. There were dirty motel rooms, nice hotel rooms, dirty showers, and warm bathtubs. Even though they both died before their twenty-fifth birthday and never did manage to meet up with Tim’s family, there was nothing better than sharing first kisses and first times with each other. 

Sometimes, one of them is a girl or even both of them. Those are the times when everything seems a little bit off. They still love each other, but there is something that’s just a tad wrong and they both know it. They can’t quite pin point it, however, so they go on, living their lives together. Kon’s quite fond of the time that Tim’s an Olympic gymnast and she is the girl that fell for her. Kon can’t help but love it when Tim is unbelievably flexible, but unlike the rest of them, Tim is even more so in this one.

Then there’s the one where the wrongness of everything doesn’t stop bothering Tim and she can’t let go. She ends up running away. Kon finds her, but in the end, it’s too late. 

There are worlds where it’s only them. At first they're friends from childhood, but then they end up together when they’re older. Kon and Tim can spend decades studying each other, studying bodies that seem a bit familiar, but different enough. There are marriages, civil unions, pride parades, apartments, houses, and children. There’s happiness. Looking back on it, Tim and Kon both agree it’s a bit bland. They like saving the world, but it’s always nice to have a sprinkle of monotony and easy living thrown between struggle and hardship.

There are worlds where they meet at the very end, when they’re almost on their deathbeds. Tim usually has made a life with Stephanie and Kon’s mostly likely with Cassie. They both know that if it weren’t for each other, Steph and Cassie would be it for them. Even so, they find each other at the end and are able to squeeze in a few years. 

There are some worlds where they have a large age gap, but they don’t like these very much. They like growing old together. When there’s an age gap, one of them is always left alone, waiting to die. Most of the time they move on, but it’s just not the same.

Then, there are the ones where they never meet. Whether it’s because they live at opposite ends of the world or because one of them has passed on before the other has arrived, the situation is always the same. They don’t know exactly what’s missing, but they both know something is. They much prefer worlds where they at the very least bump into each other. Even running past each other along a busy street will do. They like knowing that the other one is at least alive and happy. 

Sometimes, they’re just friends. Sometimes, they’re enemies. Sometimes, they’re coworkers or teammates. Sometimes, they spend an eternity wanting each other, but never having the courage to say something. 

Regardless of which lifetime, there’s one thing they all have in common: Tim and Kon love each other more than anything. There are circumstances where they don’t even know it, but it’s always true.


End file.
